Ho my god
by Noa chan
Summary: Harry veux s'amuser ... et Draco semble etre un jouet parfait pour cela ...ONE SHOT


Titre : Ho my GOD  
  
Auteur : Noa black et Asuka  
  
Genre : One shot ... enfin ça dépend si vous voulez une suite ou pas ! et ... romance slash lémon , classer R ... heu ... délire aussi et OOC de Harry et Draco !  
  
Disclamer : tout appartient a JKR et .... Heu .... Bah ... on s'en sert bien ! un Asuka chan ? lol  
  
Couples : Dray/Harry Herm/Ron  
  
Dédicace : moi , Noa dédicace cette fic a Asuka chan ! parce que c grâce a elle qu'on l 'écris !et aussi ... aussi ....a Draco et harry parce qu'ils nous aides bien ^^  
Et pi, moi bin, je dédicace à toi et aux supers moments qu'on passe ensemble ! ! ! Je t'aime fort !  
  
Petite note : si vous voulez une suite (ou si ça vous a plus ! et même si ça vous a pas plus ...) bah laissez une reviews ! ça fait toujours méga plaisir ^^  
  
ho my god !  
  
Harry déambulait dans les rues de Pré au Lard depuis environ une heure. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Ron et Hermione à 15h, et il lui restait une bonne demie-heure avant de rejoindre les deux tourtereaux ... Il s'était volontairement éloigné d'eux, prétextant un achat important dans une boutique de quidditch, sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne l'accompagnerait pas, préférant rester avec Ron pour des choses plus intéressantes ... Leur présence lui devenait insupportable, et le rappelait de plus en plus à sa solitude ... Les étudiantes ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui, et lui ne s'intéressaient pas à elles ... A vrai dire, ils ne ressentaient pour elles aucun désir alors que ... Mais bon ... Hum, revenons au sujet principal ... Il n'était que le survivant ... Mais cette condition ne l'éloignait que davantage des jeunes de son âge, le rendant inaccessible, comme un modèle, une image que l'on ne voudrait pas tachée ... Mais ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Tout le monde le traitait différemment des autres, Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, tous les professeurs, les étudiants aussi ... Tous sauf Malfoy ... C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était une des seules personnes qu'il pouvaient supporter avec Ron et Hermione, mais les deux derniers lui tapaient sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble ... Malfoy ne le traitait pas différemment des autres Griffondors. Harry le méprisait, mais en même temps ... quel corps de rêve !! De nombreuses filles s'étaient ventées de l'avoir connu au lit. Malfoy était pour Harry un modèle de décadence et de sexe ... Mais il ne l'attirait que davantage. Le mal attire ... Le péché ... Le sexe ... Et puis, à son âge, il était bien normal de commencer à penser à ça. Mais que Malfoy soit l'objet de ce désir qu'il sentait bouillonnant au fond de lui était un problème à ne pas négligé ... Tout à ses pensées, Harry sentait pourtant la présence qui était derrière lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Mais étrangement, cela l'excitait. Quel pouvait être le dessein de celui ou celle qui était derrière lui, espionnant le moindre de ses mouvements ? Il décida de continuer vers la cabane hurlante. Arrivé là-haut, il se retourna brusquement ...  
  
« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Je pourrais te poser la même question Potter ...  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui te suit depuis déjà 10 minutes ...  
  
...  
  
Alors ? J'attends ...  
  
Et bien attends ...  
  
Tu ne veux pas me dire . Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Malfoy ? Fais attention, cela pourrait te nuire ...  
  
J'aime juste cet endroit ...  
  
On peut savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Parce qu'il est éloigné du bruit et de l'agitation ... Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter ... Toi, tu as toujours été au milieu des foules depuis ton entrée à Poudlard, alors tu dois sûrement aimé ça ... »  
  
La façon dont Malfoy lui parlait intrigua Harry. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ...  
  
« Je te comprends mieux que tu ne le penses Malfoy ...  
  
Tu peux me laisser maintenant Potter !  
  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais Malfoy, j'étais là avant toi que je sache... C'est à toi de bouger (ton magnifique cul de dieu ^_^ bon d'accord j'enlève ça ... lol)  
  
Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Potter ...  
  
Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ... ?  
  
Très bien ...  
  
Très bien ... »  
  
Malfoy s'installa à l'opposé de Harry. Amusé, celui-ci décida de tirer partie de ce moment seul avec Draco ... Après tout, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu ... Et jusqu'à maintenant, son jouet préféré était Malfoy et ses réactions inattendues ... Il avait déjà expérimenter sa colère, sa haine ... Aujourd'hui, il essaierai de susciter sa gêne (Malfoy qui rougit ... agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^_^) . Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen ...  
  
« Alors, comment ça se passe en ce moment ............... Draco ?  
  
... de quoi tu parle Potter ?... et ... je .... Mais .... Ne ...  
  
que se passe t'il ? le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard aurais t'il perdu sa langue ? ou bien le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom le chamboule t'il tant ?  
  
Potter ! espèce de ...  
  
de quoi ? de balafré ? non celle la est trop connue ! de survivant ? trop classique ! de putain de griffondors de merde ? déjà utiliser ! alors ? que suis je aujourd'hui Draco ?  
  
Salaud !  
  
Ho nooooooooooon tu me déçoit la Dracuichounet ! je pensais que tu était bien plus inventif !  
  
Espèce de ... de ... de .... Harry je te hais !  
  
... tu me hais ? heureux de ne pas t'être indifférent Malfoy !  
  
Malfoy se retourna , rouge de honte et de colère alors que Harry baissait les yeux . il aimais torturer Malfoy . alors résumons ... haine , colère , gêne ... et maintenant ...passons au désir !  
  
Draco ... dit moi ... es ce que tu me désire ?  
  
Malfoy ne répondit pas , se leva et descendit la colline . quand il fut arriver en bas il se retourna et lança un regard noir a Harry .  
  
J'attendrais la réponse Malfoy ! Hurla Harry a son vis a vis . puis il entra dans la cabane et s'assis sur un siège .  
  
Pendant ce temps Malfoy courait dans la grande allé de Pré au lard . il n'en revenait pas ! qu'arrivais t'il a Potter ? il l'avais suivit inconsciemment , sans s'en rendre compte , et voilà que ce bouffon lui demandait si .. s'il ... le désirais ... ha mais qu'elle horreur ! pensa Draco . comment pourrai je désirer cette chose ! il est si .... Par Merlin ! que lui arrivait il donc ! pour lui Potter était un point de reperd ... quelque chose pour calmer sa colère un objet distrayant sans plus .... Mais de la a .... Berk .... Et puis .... C'était un homme non ? ( Ho non ! Dray ! té pas homophobe hein ? é_è)  
  
Soudain , alors qu'il s'était arrêter et qu'il regardait fixement la vitrine d'une boutique de sous vêtements féminins , Pansy parkinson (ou face de pékinois au choix ^^) lui sauta littéralement dessus en criant :  
  
Dracounet chéri ! tu veux me choisir une petite tenue pour ce soir ?  
  
Ca va pas non ? cracha Malfoy !  
  
Il n'avais jamais touché a Pansy et il n'allait pas commencer ce soir ! c'était l'une des seules filles de serpentars a qui il n'avais pas prouver ses exploits et son surnom de Dieu ... et il espérait bien s'en passer ! Heurk ! Pansy ou Melisan ! l'horreur ! pensa le blondinet .  
  
dit moi Dracy chou ! je sais que tu tient a préserver ma virginité jusqu'à notre mariage mais ....  
  
Notre mariage ? s'étrangla le serpentars . mais tu te sens bien Pansy ?  
  
Mais ... tu dois bien me désirer non ? minauda la jeune fille  
  
Te ... te désirer ? mais qu'es ce que vous avez tous avec ce mots aujourd'hui ? vous voulez me rendre fou c'est ça ! vous vous êtes passez le mot hein ? Pansy ! sache que je ne te désirerais jamais ! même pas en rêve ! et je peux même rajouter que même Potter est plus désirable que toi ...  
  
En prononçant ses paroles Malfoy se retourna et parti la tête haute . puis , quand il se rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ses joues s'enflammèrent et il baissa les yeux . si il se comprenait bien , a ses yeux .... Potter était plus ... désirable que Pansy ... il soupira . ce n'était pas comme si ces paroles étaient graves ! qui ne serais pas plus désirable que Parkinson ? même un Troll avait plus fière allure que cette espèce de bonbon rose minaudant toute la journée et se prenant pour une déesse ...déesse ? mon cul ! déesse des pékinois oui !  
  
Quand Malfoy sortit de ses pensées la nuit tombais déjà sur pré au lard .  
  
merde ! heureusement que je suis préfet en chef ! je me serais fait latter sinon ! soupira le blond  
  
il courut jusqu'à Poudlard , la brise velouté lui caressant légèrement les joues , jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux que le gel ne fixait plus . l'heure du repas était déjà dépasser depuis longtemps . Draco s'arrêta devant l'enceinte du châteaux . selon son estimation et la hauteur de la lune , il devait déjà être 8 heures ... voir 8 heures 30 ... mais qu'avait il fait de sa journée ... tout étais passé si vite ... il n'avait donc plus aucune notion du temps ?  
  
« tu n'en a jamais eu quand tu es avec Potter » lui murmura une petite voie dans sa tête . Draco secoua vivement sa tête pour la faire disparaître . il devait vitre retourner dans son dortoir ! et s'il croisait un professeur ... il dirais qu'il cherchait des retardataires ! c'étais la meilleure solution !  
  
Malfoy marchait donc dans les couloirs des cachots , tout en essayant de remettre les évènements de la journées dans l'ordre a partir de son arriver a Pré au lard . .. il avait fait quelques boutiques puis ... il avait vu Potter , seul , marchant distraitement dans la rue et il l'avais suivit , il était arriver a la cabane hurlante et la .. la Potter l'avait appeler par son prénom et lui avait demander s'il le désirais ... ensuite il était parti ... s'était enfui serais plus juste et il avait couru dans les rues de pré au lard ... mais pendant combien de temps ? Quand il avait rencontrer Pansy celle ci tenait une glace a la main , a la vanille s'il se souvenait bien .. il devait donc déjà être 5 heures ... puis ... il était encore parti ... et la ... la il avait marcher , s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les vitrines durant de longues minutes , sentant parfois un regard posé sur lui ... et puis ... il s'était soudain réveiller ... en plein milieu dune rue , alors que la nuit tombais ... et maintenant il se retrouvais a marcher dans les couloirs sombre ou personne ne passait (a cause du trop peu de lumière) et ou d'habitude il aimait traîner pour réfléchir . soudain , il se senti tirer en arrière il se retourna vivement pour faire face a un griffondors bien décider a arriver a ses fins , et dont un sourire pervers animais le visage .  
  
alors Draco ? tu en a mis du temps ! tu t'es perdu ? bon ...tu me répond maintenant ? murmura le griffondors en plaquant le sorcier contre le murs .  
  
Non !  
  
Non quoi ? mon petit serpent ? murmura le griffondors en s'approchant dangereusement de Draco. Non tu neveux pas répondre ? ou non je ne t'excite pas ?  
  
TU NE M'EXITE PAS POTTER ! cria le serpentars paniquer .  
  
Tut tut tut ! susurra Harry en approchant son visage de celui du blond .et ... maintenant .... Je t'excite ? souffla Harry après lui avoir donner un petit coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille .  
  
Puis il se détacha du blond et , tout en reprenant son chemin , il déclara  
  
réfléchît y bien Draco ! et sache que je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin ! sur ceux ... bonne nuit et surtout ... Pense a moi ! je t'autorise a rêver de mon corps sur le tient ! dit Harry en se retournant et en envoyant un sourire charmeur a Malfoy .   
  
Draco regarda Harry s'éloigner, trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre mouvement vers lui ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ... faire ça sans raison. Il voulait peut-être le ... le déstabiliser pour le prochain match de quidditch ... Oui, ça devait être ça ... Mais dieu que ça marchait bien ... Et pourquoi lui était-il si faible ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il en incapacité de réagir devant ce Potter si aguichant ... si excitant ... Oh la la, non, ça n'allait pas du tout ... Il fallait qu'il ôte cet adjectif de sa tête. Potter n'était qu'un survivant balafré ... Rien de plus qu'un jouet ... Mais là, c'était lui qui se faisait mener par le bout du nez ... Il pourrait réagir autrement à ses avances ... Mais il savait qu'il était incapable de faire comme lui, de s'amuser avec ce jeu des caresses. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi faible ... ? Bon, d'accord, Harry Potter n'était pas si moche que ça ... Mais était-ce une raison pour que sa langue sur sa propre oreille lui ait donné autant de sensations ? Un fourmillement dans le haut de son dos, qui descendait petit à petit, paralysant ses gestes tant il était fort ... Il devait bien l'admettre, aucune fille ne lui avait causé cette sensation ... Mais ... Potter ... Pas lui ! Il avait des tas de filles à ses pieds, et même des hommes bien qu'ils n'eût jamais rien tenté dans ce sens ... Pas que ça lui déplaise, mais jusqu'à maintenant, les filles lui avaient toujours suffi ... Jusqu'à maintenant ... Jusqu'à ce que ce Potter se permette de le chauffer ... D'un certain côté, il lui avait rendu service ... Il lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs que pouvaient apporter un homme ... ** Et bien, mon cher petit Potter, cette nuit, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais rêver, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ... Par contre, je vais essayer pour la première fois le corps d'un homme sur le mien ... Comment réagiras-tu à cela ? **  
  
Draco se mit à courir vers la salle commune de Serpentars et pénétra sans bruit dans la salle endormi. Il se dirigea vers un des dortoirs de Serpentard ... Il frappa un coup, puis deux puis de nouveau un et attendit. Il entendit un grand remue-ménage à l'intérieur, et la porte finit par s'ouvrir ... Sébastian se tenait devant Draco, qui lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Sébastian était le premier homme à lui avoir fait des propositions. Il lui avait dit au début de l'année être à sa disposition, et aujourd'hui était le jour où Draco Malfoy voulait tenter. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il allait enfin pouvoir expérimenter la douceur de la peau de Malfoy contre la sienne ... Il gravit les escaliers menant aux dortoirs individuels des préfets en chef. Draco prononça le mot de passe et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il avait aimer ce que lui avait fait Harry, alors, il n'aurait plus à attendre la suite, puisqu'il allait la vivre ce soir ... Et quelle meilleure manière de s'ôter Potter de la tête qu'en essayant quelqu'un d'autre ? Il s'installa su le lit, prêt à affronter les caresses de son nouveau jouet. Sébastian s'avança vers lui, il enleva son tee-shirt et passa ses mains sur le visage de Draco. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou et se mit à suçoter avidement sa peau. [beurkk] Les sensations n'étaient pas très agréables pour Draco qui commença à regretter sa décision. Sébastian n'avait rien de tentant, d'excitant comme Potter ... mmmmm ... Mauvaise comparaison, très mauvaise ... Il se fichait de Potter et de ses longs doigts habiles, de Potter et de ses yeux verts scintillants, de Potter et de ses sourires charmeurs. A ces idées, Draco sentit un désir intense l'envahir et il se raidit. Sebastian, prenant cela comme le fruit de ses caresses remonta le long de son cou et s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille droite. Draco se releva soudainement, le repoussant et le faisant tomber du lit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Draco ? »  
  
Il n'avait pas le droit. Cet endroit était réservé à Harry ... euh, à Potter ... Et depuis quand l'appelait-il Draco ?  
  
« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco ?  
  
C'est que, je pensais que, vu les circonstances, je ... je pouvais me le permettre ...  
  
Je te l'interdis ! Personne n'a le droit d'utiliser mon prénom sans me le demander ... Et surtout pas toi !   
  
Mais ...  
  
Va-t-en ! Tu m'énerves casse-toi !  
  
...  
  
Casse-toi je te dis ... ! »  
  
Draco se leva et saisit le tee-shirt de Sebastian qu'il lui jeta au visage. Il le poussa hors de sa chambre et ferma la porte. Le lobe de l'oreille droit e était ... RESERVE A POTTER ... Se rendant compte de la pensée qui lui était venu, Draco se mit à réfléchir longuement. Ce suçon de Potter lui avait plu. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Potter avait gagné, il le désirait, il l'excitait ... Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle ...  
  
Il se leva et envoya valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, apaisé, il contempla son dortoir qui n'était plus qu'un gros amas de choses diverses éparpillés un peu partout. Il enleva son haut et s'allongea sur son lit. Il s'endormit, et aussitôt, il se retrouva en face de Harry. Celui-ci lui avait accroché un pendentif avec son nom dessus, pour signifier son appartenance. Il lui arracha tous ses vêtements, ne laissant sur sa peau pâle que le pendentif. En lettres d'or, le mot Harry scintillait à la lumière. Potter le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, comme il l'avait déjà fait et ficha ses émeuraudes pétillantes de désir dans ses yeux bleus acier. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement, puis s'étirèrent dans un long sourire félin. Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce : « Tu es à moi, Malfoy, tu m'appartiens ... » Il toucha lentement la virilité de Draco déjà durcie, et esquissa une moue adorable. « Oups, pardon ... Draco » Il se retourna et les yeux de Draco dérivèrent sur ses fesses. Alors qu'il rappelait Harry qui s'éloignait avec un sourire ravageur, il entendit frapper. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche et fut tiré brutalement de son rêve par des coups plus violents à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais s'aperçut soudain qu'une bosse s'était formé en- dessous de son pantalon. Et merde, pensa-t-il. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, tenant tant bien que mal de cacher l'effet qu'avait produit son rêve sur lui ... Son rêve ... AVEC POTTER ! ! !  
  
Les coups se firent plus insistants, et Draco, de la voix la plus froide qu'il le pouvait après ce rêve, ordonna d'entrer et que c'était ouvert.  
  
Draco ! je peux savoir ou tu était ? dit la voie froide de Snape.  
  
De quoi ? demanda Malfoy ayant perdu toute sa constance devant l'apparition de son parrain.  
  
Que ce passe t'il Draco ? demanda le maître des potions décelant la panique dans la voie de son filleul.  
  
Ri...rien professeur .... Soupira Malfoy . comment pouvais t'il avouer a la seule famille qu'il lui restait qu'il étais attirer par Potter , et qu'en plus celui ci lui faisait des avances .  
  
Je sais que tu me ment ! alors dit moi tout ! tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Draco ! c'est a cause de cette crétine de Pansy ?  
  
Non non ! elle na rien avoir la dedans ... gémit le blond ...  
  
Mais alors que ce passe t'il ? murmura le professeur en prenant Malfoy par les épaules. Tu n'es pas rentrer a Poudlard a l'heure , je ne t'ai pas vu au repas ni a ta salle commune et quand j'ai voulu venir te voir , j'ai vu Sebastian qui sortait de ta chambre complètement chambouler en disant « il faudrait savoir ce qu'il veux ! » peux tu me donner une explication Draco ?  
  
Non ! murmura le blond . je ne peux pas professeur .... Je suis désoler !  
  
Je vois ! soupira snape . Bon écoute Malfoy si tu veux te confier tu sais ou me trouver ! et ... surtout ... n'agit pas sans réfléchir !  
  
Snape sorti de la chambre du blond et referma la porte . malfoy se retrouva encore une fois seul . comment allait t'il réagir face au attaques de Potter ? il ... il avait envie de lui et de personne d'autre ... et ce rêve avait semblé si ...il se passa une main sur le front et alluma une bougie . assis sur son lit le serpentars déprimais . que pouvais t'il faire ! par Merlin .... Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit dans le miroir le scotcha sur place . son reflet ... son reflet avait quelque chose de différent ... ce qui avait attirer son attention , ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer auparavant ... c'était les reflet doré d'une chaîne brillant autour de son coups ...le pendentif ... ou étais marquer le prénom de Potter ... comment ... comment avait il pu se retrouver la ? que signifiait tout cela ? Draco se le va soudain et courut vers la sale commune des serpentars . selon ce que lui avait dit son parrain il avait aider Potter a pratiquer l'occlumancie [ c'est ça , je me souviens plus é_è !] en 5 eme année ... Il s'engouffra dans la chambre de son professeur sans frapper et le trouva assis sur son lit en train de lire un livre de DCFM [ a 3heuresdu matin ? fort le type ! sans dec respect !^^]  
  
Severus ! j'ai une questions a te poser ! cria malfoy .  
  
L'interpeller se retourna vivement et souri a son filleul . il savait  
qu'il viendrais .  
  
qu'y a t'il Draco ?  
  
je voulais savoir si ... quelqu'un d'une assez grande force psychique pouvais .... Entrer dans le rêve de quelqu'un et lui transmettre des objets ? souffla Malfoy . ?  
  
oui effectivement ! c'est possible ! mais je ne connais que deux personnes capables de le faire ! ricana la professeur . Dumbledor et ...  
  
il s'approcha de Draco et attrapa la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou de ses long doits fin  
  
Harry Potter ... finit il .  
  
...  
  
ne te laisse pas faire malfoy !domine le au lieu d'être dominé ! c'est la loi de la jungle qui s'applique ici ! c'est la seule loi que tu dois appliquer avec ce ... n'oublie pas draco ! il est aussi vicieux que son père ! ne commet pas la même erreur que moi ! et ne te laisse pas dominé ! pend le jeu ou il s'est arrêter et détourne le a ton avantage !  
  
... la même ... erreur que .. vous ? balbutia Draco .  
  
je te raconterais un jours ! mais ce n'est pas le moment  
  
bien .... Je vais me coucher alors ! déclara Draco en repartant vers sa chambre .  
  
la nuit se déroula sans autres incident notable et Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin , légèrement fatiguer mais près a se battre . arriver devant la grande salle , il passa a coter de la table des griffondors ou Potter discutait avec ses amis . il pencha légèrement la tête vers lui et lui murmura a l'oreille .  
  
- « quoi que tu fasse Potter , je ne me laisserais pas faire ! sois en sur !  
  
Harry se retourna et vit le Serpentars rejoindre sa table l'air de rien . il se retourna alors vers ses amis pour les voir se faire des papouilles [ ... pfff... reloue é_è] Il sorti de table précipitamment . Malfoy n'allait pas se laisser faire et ça l'excitait d'avantage . maintenant c'était bien plus qu'un simple amusement , c'était devenu un jeu avec une durée de temps illimité . il fallait qu'il trouve un plan , un plan pour le faire craquer . il passa devant la table des serpentards et regarda le blond discuter avec ses 'amis' . un sourire sadique apparut alors sur les lèvres de Harry . autour du coup du serpentard pendait un pendentif d'or . SON pendentifs . Il sorti de la salle commune bien décider que ça ne se passerais pas ainsi , et que Malfoy allait regretter sa rébellion .  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers sa salle commune . il avait trouver ! il avait enfin trouver comment il allait passer a la phase Deux de son plan ... et il avait besoin de Ron ... il n'était pas préfet pour rien finalement .  
  
Harry se rendit vers son dortoir ... En attendant que Ron et Hermione terminent de manger (ce qui risquait d'être long vu qu'ils passaient la moitié du temps à se papouiller, et l'autre à manger ... A croire qu'ils s'échangeaient les aliments ... Quelle horreur ! ), il allait approfondir son plan. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à Ron pour qu'il accepte de lui donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ... ? Il fallait faire croire à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait nuire à Malfoy. Il accepterait mal le fait qu'il s'amusait à exciter son pire ennemi. Même si c'était un jeu. Et quel jeu ! Il se sentait entraîné là-dedans presque contre son gré. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cela prenne de telles proportions à l'origine. Mais il fallait avouer que ça lui permettait de ne plus se sentir aussi seul, et de ne pas passer ses journées à regarder ses amis ensemble ... Une idée germa dans sa tête (si si ça arrive lol) ... Peut-être que le véritaserum serait plus utile, suivie d'un sort d'amnésie partiel ... Mais il repoussa cette idée avec horreur ... Vraiment, jusqu'à quelles limites allait l'entraîner ce jeu ridicule ? Il en venait même à vouloir trahir ses amis ... Mais comment allait-il procéder pour obtenir ce mot de passe et surtout le lieu où se trouvait cette satanée salle de bain ... Oh et puis, de toute façon, vu l'intelligence de Ron, il ne se poserait pas la moindre question ... Il entendit les deux « amoureux » entrer dans la salle commune à cause des gloussements d'Hermione ... Il descendit les escaliers et s'avança vers Ron ... « Scuse-moi de te dérober à ta chère Hermione Ron, mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques secondes s'il te plaît ?  
  
Ce que tu peux être sarcastique Harry ... Je t'attends ici Ron ... Dépêche- toi ! »  
  
Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione avec Ron ...  
  
« Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner la localisation et le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets s'il te plaît ... Tu sais, avec tous ces entraînement de quidditch, je suis vraiment fatigué, j'ai envie de me prendre un bon bain, mais tu vois ... On a pas de baignoire, alors ... Tu peux, s'il te plaît ? Bien sûr Harry ! Si c'est pour ça ! Il ne faudrait pas que notre attrapeur soit en incapacité de faire son match ! Je suis sûr que Mac Gonagall comprendra si jamais elle te trouve là-bas ...  
  
Il ne faut pas que ça arrive ...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Oh, excuse-moi, mais tu sais comme je suis pudique ... Déjà devant les gars de l'équipe, j'ai du mal, alors tu imagines avec la vieille Mac Gonagall ! Ron se mit à rire ...  
  
Bien sûr Harry ! Ca n'arrivera pas ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon alors, tu vois la salle de cours de Mac Gonagall ?  
  
Oui ...  
  
Et bien, tu continue à droite pendant quelques pas, jusqu'à un tableau représentant un cygne ... Le mot de passe est Monteverde Rictus ... Voilà ! [ tu pouvais pas choisir un mots de passe encore plus compliquer par hasards Natchan -_-0]  
  
Merci beaucoup Ron ! Au-revoir !  
  
Salut Harry ! »  
  
Harry décida de s'y rendre le soir même ... Le lendemain étant un dimanche, Draco en profiterait sûrement pour se détendre un peu ...  
  
La journée passa lentement ... beaucoup trop lentement pour Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience ... Enfin, à 17h, il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir pour se préparer ... Il mis son plus beau caleçon (un boxer moulant vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, avec un petit nounours noir au niveau du ... enfin vous savez Kyaaaaaaaaa ... Harry, je t'aime pas, mais y'a des fois où je me dis quand même que Draco est vraiment un petit veinard ! ! ^_^) et sortit une serviette assortie ... Il s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier, et laissa ses jambes nues par-dessous ... A 18h, ne sachant pas à quelle heure Draco irait dans la salle de bain ( ni même si il irait aujourd'hui ... ), il décida de s'y rendre. Il parcourut Poudlard silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer et aperçut au détour du couloir Draco emprunter le même chemin que lui ... Il était devant lui, et Harry décida de le laisser prendre ses aises dans son bain avant de rentrer ... Il attendit donc devant l'entrée ... Et une fois certain que Draco serait dans l'eau, il prononça le mot de passe. Il entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle, et voyant que Draco était dos à lui, un sourire naquit sur son visage ... Décidément, oui, Draco allait regretter sa rébellion ...  
  
Harry posa ses affaires sur l'un des nombreux bancs en marbre qui l'entouraient ... et ôta sa robe, se retrouva du fait en caleçon ... Il enroula sa serviette autour de lui, s'approcha par derrière de Draco, la tête hors de l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille droite et souffla délicatement dessus tout en prononçant ces mots : « Je t'ai manqué Draco ? »  
  
Ledit Draco sursauta et se retourna violemment ...  
  
« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ?! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ... Po ... Potter ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Le regard de Draco tomba sur la serviette ... Oh non, il y avait quoi en- dessous ... ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ses moyens maintenant, c'était vraiment pas le moment ... alors qu'il était ... nu ! Heureusement qu'il avait pris le soin de mettre de la mousse dans l'eau ... Harry avait suivi son regard, et sourit de plus belle, satisfait ... « Tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a en-dessous, Draco ? ...  
  
Tu en as envie ?  
  
...  
  
Tu as envie de moi ?  
  
...  
  
Mais, dis-moi Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?  
  
...  
  
Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça ... »  
  
Harry ôta enfin sa serviette ... Le visage de Malfoy devint livide ... Dieu merci l y avait quelque chose en-dessous ... Mais ... Où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé un boxer pareil ? Oh my god !  
  
« Alors Draco ? Il te plaît mon caleçon ? Moi, je le trouve pas mal mis à part le fait que le nounours se sent souvent un peu seul ... Dis ... tu ne voudrais pas l'accompagner ... avec tes doigts si agiles ? »  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait tous ses moyens ? Vite, trouver quelque chose à répondre ... Et contrôler sa voix ...  
  
« Nan merci Potter, ça ne m'intéresse pas ... Par contre je veux bien ... avec la langue ... »  
  
Mais comment avait-il réussi à sortir ça ? ... Draco était fier de lui ... Ce fut au tour de Harry de devenir livide ... Mais il se remit vite, trop vite au goût de Malfoy.  
  
« Dis-moi Draco, je peux t'accompagner dans ton bain ? »  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Harry y entra malgré les protestations de Draco ... Il se tint au-dessus de lui, les deux jambes de part et d'autre de son corps nu ... Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Malfoy et l'embrassa juste au coin des lèvres ... Malfoy ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sous le choc et Harry en profita lécher ses lèvres avidement ...  
  
« Alors, Draco, je ne t'excite toujours pas ?  
  
... Nan Potter !  
  
Oh ...Vraiment ? »  
  
Harry répéta son geste et effleura de sa main le torse de son vis-à-vis ...  
  
« Quel dommage Draco .... Tu en es sûr ?  
  
...  
  
Et bien, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'en es plus aussi sûr n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Nan ...  
  
C'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question Draco ... »  
  
Ce disant, Harry caressa son torse en descendant petit à petit vers son intimité. Draco était paralysé. Il courba la tête à l'arrière sous la douceur de la caresse et ferma les yeux ...  
  
« Est-ce que je t'excite ?  
  
Oh putain ! Oui, Potter ! Oui, tu m'excites ! Ca y est, t'es content ?  
  
Oui ! »  
  
Harry sortit de l'eau en trombe, saisit sa serviette et ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Draco resta paralysé durant au moins dix bonnes minutes . il ... il avait dit a Potter qu'il le désirais et celui ci .... Etait parti en coup de vent comme s'il avait eu ce qu'il désirais . pourtant Malfoy sentait que ce petit jeu n'était pas fini et que Harry en voudrais encore plus qu'il venait juste de passer la première étape ... et qu'il se faisait avoir en beauté . Snape lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas être soumis . mais comment pouvais t'il résister a cette chose qui lui sautait littéralement dessus . qui plus est toutes les fois ou il avait réessayer de coucher avec une fille , il n'avait pu terminer , le visage de Potter venant s'immiscer dans les moindres recoins de sa tête ce qui commençais a le laisser en manque de sexe ...  
  
PUTAIN ! cria le blondinet en sortant de la baignoire remplie de l'onctueuse mousse bleuté . Ce n'est qu'un salaud un connard un espèce d'obsédé qui ne pense qu'au cul ! je le hais ! je le hais ! JE HAIS POTTTER !  
  
Hurla le Serpentars littéralement fou de rage . il s'essuya vivement et s'habilla tout aussi vite pour sortir en trombe de la salle de bain . Il allait le retrouver ! il allait retrouver Potter et il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! on ne jouait pas si facilement avec le corps de Draco Malfoy et maintenant qu'il savait que Harry l'excitait il allait en profiter un maximum et devenir le dominant !  
  
Quand a lui Harry remontait tranquillement vers son dortoir repensant calmement a ce qui venait de se passer . pourquoi était il partie de cette foutu salle de bain ? pourquoi n'était il pas rester pour prendre possession de Malfoy une ois pour toue ? d'en finir avec cette histoire et ensuite , d'oublié ce putain de serpentard au cul si envoûtant , a la bouche si sucré et au torse parfait . mais le pire c'Ets qu'il savait pourquoi , il voulais que ça dure il voulais pouvoir jouer encore ... a moins que le jeu ne se soit transformer en quelque chose de plus .... De moins ... enfin que le jeu ne soit devenu un peu plus réel ...  
  
Hey Harry ça va ? demanda Ron en surgissant derrière lui .  
  
Ho ... oui oui Ron murmura Harry .  
  
Alors ? tu as fait quoi ? tu as utiliser quel mousse ? j'aurais aussi dut te conseiller sur ça aussi avant de te laisser partir ! mais je remarque que tu n'est pas rester longtemps ! tu y est aller au moins ?  
  
Oui oui Ron ! bonne nuit maintenant ! soupira le griffondors .  
  
Mais MAIS Harry il n'et que 18h 30 ! le repas a lieu dans une heure ! tu ne vas pas aller te coucher maintenant ! et puis ... tu oublie que se soir ....  
  
Harry senti soudain un électrochoc lui traverser le dos a la place de sa colonne vertébrale . il avait complètement oublier ... ce soir ... ce soir avait lieu le bal costumer comme chaque année a l'approche de mardi gras . et ce soir ... ce soir il allait encore bien s'amuser ....  
  
Ron ... tu as trouver ton déguisement ? demanda Harry d'une voie neutre .  
  
Ho oui ! on en a discuter avec les autres préfets et vu que nous sommes quatre mecs nous avons décider de nous déguiser en « Village People » [ groupe de chanteurs Gays ] déclara Ron tout sourire ! les préfets de Pouffsoufle et serdaigles font l'indien et le cow-boy moi je fais le maître de chantier et malfoy , ron réprima une grimace le policier moldu !  
  
Le policier ... très intéressant !murmura Harry  
  
Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ? demanda Ron qui bien heureusement n'avais rien entendu .  
  
Non non Ron ...  
  
Et toi ? en quoi vas tu te déguiser ?  
  
Hum ...  
  
Tu n'as pas trouver ?  
  
Ho ... si si ... j'ai bien une petite idée derrière la tête et je suis sur que ça va lui faire de l'effet !  
  
De quoi tu parle Harry ? tu es bizarre en ce moment !  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! je vais bien ! dit l'apprenti sorcier tout sourire .  
  
Puis Harry courut dans sa chambre pour rassembler les affaires qu'il allait porter . ne trouvant rien de ce qu'il désirais dans sa valise il alla directement fouiller dans les placards de Dean et de Seamus . Ayant enfin trouver son bonheurs il descendis manger attendant 21heures avec une ferveur et une impatience non dissimuler . Quand Malfoy passa près de lui , Harry lui mit la main au fesse et murmura « tu n'en a pas encore fini avec moi Dray ! » Le serpentars soupira et s'éloigna rapidement vers sa table après avoir lancer un regard désespère vers la table des professeurs . Ca recommencés des que Potter s'approchait trop de lui il ne pouvais plus réagir , son cerveau se bloquait et il était comme paralyser . il sentait encore la pression de la main de Potter sur ses fesses ... il n'en pouvais plus !il détestait cette situation il voulais tout ou rien et cette situation polyvalente le mettait mal a l'aise . et maintenant qu'il avait goûté a Potter il voulais pouvoir le dévorer ... mais fallait il encore qu'il puisse esquisser un mouvement quant il était près de lui .  
  
Il était déjà 20h50 et Malefoy finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre . cette uniforme lui allait a merveille mettant son corps en valeur . il se demandais comment Potter se déguiserais .... Sûrement en lui même ! c'était un assez bon déguisement , et connaissant la simplicité du brun ... Drago descendit dans sa salle commune il fut tout de suite agresser par un espèce de Truc Rose immonde qui lui sauta littéralement dessus en hurlant  
  
-« HO DRACUICHOUNET TU ES SIIIIIIIIII SEXI !  
  
Malfoy eu du mal a reconnaître Pansy , qui , il faut l'avouer était bien plus moche qu'a son habitude . Draco ne pensais même pas cela possible mais maintenant Pansy ressemblais plus a un Pékinois qui essayait de se prostituer ... ou a une des es horribles poupée a la tête dix fois plus grosse que leur corps et aux yeux démesurés par la couche de maquillages qu'elles portaient . quand il tourna la tête il fut pris de nausée effectivement Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas mieux que sa « future femme » comme elle aimait s' »appeler . il s'étaient déguiser en saucisse et la bâche qui les recouvrait étais d'une immonde couleur marron . en vérité ils ressemblais plus a de la merde qu'autre chose .  
  
Dracos e débarrassa de l'étreinte possessive de sa « future » et monta les marcher 4 a 4 pour se rendre a la grande salle . Quand il arrivas , un bon nombre d'élèves étais déjà présent et discutaient sous la lumière tamiser de la grande salle . Drac s'installa sur une chaise bien décider a ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte . Hélas sa grande résolution ne duras même pas quelques minutes car l'apparition de Potter mis fin a tout contrôle mentale encore existant chez malfoy .  
  
pour être simple il est simple ! souffla le blond  
  
Le griffondors étais habiller pour tout et pour tout de deux feuilles recouvrant ses parties intimes et flottant magiquement d'une telle façon qu'on en pouvais rien voir .son torse fin et musclé envoûta Malfoy dans une contemplation excessive .  
  
Alors Draco ? tu aime ? murmura une voie a son oreille .  
  
Malefoy sursaute perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu le griffondors s'approcher vers lui.  
  
... je ... je ne t'ai rien demander Poptter ! murmura le blond .  
  
mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire comme ça . il s'approcha encore plus près , plus près et quand sa bouche fut seulement a quelques millièmes de millimètres de celle du serpentards il susurra .  
  
tu savais que les hommes en uniformes m'ont toujours beaucoup excitées dray ?  
  
Draco se senti rougir et réunissant toute les forces qu'il lui restait il arriva a murmurer .  
  
espèce de dépraver ! ne me dit pas que ça ne te plais pas malfoy ! je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'as qu'une seule envie . et je suis la pour la contenter ! susurra Harry de plus belle en approchant sa bouche encore plus près de celle du serpentars .  
  
Se dominer ... Reprendre le contrôle de la situation ... Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à le déstabiliser dans la salle de bain, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ... ? Il fallait juste qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ses yeux qui l'hypnotisait et d'où il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard ... Il saisit délicatement sa matraque et la fit glisser sur les jambes nues de Potter . Il s'excusa, un grand sourire aux lèvvres, et la ramassa à terre, se baissant suffisamment bas pour gêner Potter ... Il était pudique, c'était ça son point faible, c'était là qu'il fallait l'attaquer ... Pour se relever, il saisit le pan de la feuille qui composait le déguisement de Potter et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces ... Mais le frêle tissu ne céda pas. Harry avait prévu le coup et avait jeté un sort à son déguisement ... Il regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux, ce satané sourire charmeur toujours au coin de la bouche, et susurra : « Tu aimerais voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous, Draco ?  
  
... mmmmffffff Oui ? ... J'ai jamais dit ça Potter ! C'est dommage ... Draco ... Vu l'état cramoisie de tes joues, Draco, je dirais que ...  
  
Harry se plaça derrière lui, et fit courir son doigt sur son cou dénudé, suivant la ligne de l'échine. Le contact fit tressaillir Malfoy ...  
  
... Je t'excite au plus haut point ... ... Potter, pourquoi t'es parti ? Ton nounours n'avait plus besoin de compagnie ? Je te remercie de ta proposition Draco, mais non, ce n'est pas la raison ... »  
  
Harry se déplaça, regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux et l'attira à lui ...  
  
J'ai eu ce que je voulais Malfoy, maintenant c'est à toi ... Que veux-tu ? »  
  
Il lui ferma les yeux avec ses mains et l'embrassa dans le cou délicatement ... Puis il partit en courant, faisant s'agiter son déguisement outrageux ...  
  
A ce moment précis, Draco remercia le ciel de s'être placé dans un endroit sombre ... Tout le monde avait vu Potter s'approcher de lui, mais personne ne se serait douter de ses véritables actes ... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ... ? C'était évident ... Durant toute la soirée, il resta assis repoussant les invitations les une après les autres ... Il guetta le moment où Harry se rendit aux toilettes (fo bien pisser ! lol) et prétexta une envie pressante ... Il suivit Harry et l'attendit derrière la porte ... Au moment où il sortait, il le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef ... Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et lui murmura, impatienté ...  
  
« Ce que je veux, Potter ? Tu oses me le demander ... C'est toi qui m'a chauffé ... Je te l'ai avoué, tu m'excites compris ? Et c'est toujours le cas ... Et tu oses me demander ce que je veux ? Et bien, voilà, Harry, tu m'excite et donc, conséquence logique, je te désire ... Ce que je veux ! C'est toi ... »  
  
... hum ... je ne pense pas que ça soit possible ici Dray ! susurra Harry . mais je ne te demande pas ton avis Potter ! je ne te laisserais pas partir !  
  
Harry attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses mains et le força à plonger son regard dans le siens .  
  
mais je compte bien t'emmener avec moi Draco ! que ... je trouve juste que les toilettes sont un peu ... comment dire ... un peu .... ...enfin tu me comprend non ? j'ai envie de toi tout de suite Harry ! maintenant et ici ! non !  
  
Harry ouvris la porte d'un coup de formule magique et courut a l'extérieur des toilettes . Draco trop surpris pour réagir resta planter la pendant de longues minutes . mais qu'était il entrain de faire ? et pourquoi cela le gênait il autant .  
  
Un petite voie dans sa tête murmura « parce que tu n'éprouves pas que du désir pour Harry ! » Draco secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée embarrassante ! non il ne pouvais pas être ... amoureux de Potter ! c'était fondamentalement impossible ! Il sorti des toilettes et se mit a marcher dans le château sans se rendre compte d'ou il posais les pieds . il cherchait il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit convenable pour Harry « je ne couche avec quelqu'un que dans un lit luxueux » Potter . il ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il trouvais . il ne voulais enfin ne pouvais l'emmener dans son dortoir (imaginez un peu la tête de snape ...) alors oui fallait qu'il trouve un autre endroit ! et vite ! un endroit chaleureux un endroit sympa avec plein de coussins un endroit ou ils ne seraient pas dérangés ! un endroit rien qu'a eux ! ou personne ne pourrais aller ! ... un endroit comme ....  
  
la pièce sur demande ... murmura Draco .  
  
il dévala les escaliers vers la salle de réception . il fallait qu'il retrouve Harry ! c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! seul harry comptait désormais Harry , Harry et encore Harry . et comme de par hasard monsieur « j'ai un corps de rêve et Draco aimerais en profiter un peu » potter discutait avec ses deux amis ... cela n'arrêta pas draco qui tira Harry pars le bras en murmurant un « j'ai deux ou trois trucs a te dire Potter » sous les regards méduser des deux bouffons qui ne semblais pas réagir plus .  
  
arriver au second étage Harry commença a se débattre et libéra son bras de l'emprise de draco .  
  
que veux tu encore Malfoy ? ce que je veux Potter ? tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? pourtant j'ai été assez clair tout a l'heure ! mais tu as raison ! j'ai oublier de préciser certaine chose ! je veux que tu m'appartienne Harry ! alors maintenant tu me suis ! tu compte encore m'emmener dans les toilettes Malfoy ? fait attention ! si par hasard tu te retrouve dans les chiottes des filles mimi Geignarde vas ... ta gueule potter ! tu reste ici et tu bouge plus ok !  
  
dit Malfoy en plantant le griffondors la . puis il passa 3 fois dans le couloir qui leur faisait face et soudain une porte apparut dans le mur .  
  
la salle sur mesure ... murmura Harry (impression de déjà vu Powa ^^) Oui Potter ! tu devais t'en douter non ? tu pensais peut être que j'allait t'amener dans mon dortoir ! mais je préfère ce petit endroit sympathique ! alors viens ! entre donc si tu n'as pas peur !  
  
Une lueur de défit brillait dans les yeux du serpentard . alors Harry entra le premier dans la pièce qui s'offrait a eux .  
  
Elle était assez vaste et pourtant peu éclairée une multitude de bougies flottait dans toute la pièce , au rythme d'une douce mélodie romantique .  
  
Au milieu de la pièce , se trouvait un lit immense et raffiner tout autour se trouvaient une multitude de coussins et des pétales de rose .  
  
dit Moi potter ! murmura Malfoy en serrant le brun contre lui . ca te vas comme ca ? c'est ... plus ... romantique que les toilettes c'est sur ! Potter ? Oui Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
  
Et bien tu vois, qu'est-ce que ressens quand t'es avec moi ?  
  
...  
  
J'aurais jamais du poser cette question, oublie ça ...  
  
Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Je voulais ... être bien sûr de ce que je faisais ... Mais c'est bon, laisse tomber ...  
  
Et bien, en fait ...  
  
Laisse tomber je te dis !  
  
Oh oh, Draco Malfoy aurait-il peur de la réponse que je vais lui donner ?  
  
Oui ! Alors oublie d'accord ?  
  
... Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me posséder ?  
  
... Parce que je te désires, Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit ...  
  
Oui, mais tu as tout le collège à tes pieds ... Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Je ne sais pas ...  
  
Mais encore ?  
  
Je sais pas je te dis !  
  
...  
  
T'es ... différent ... des autres ...  
  
... Pourquoi ?  
  
J'en sais rien, tu m'énerves avec tes questions ...  
  
Et bien, c'est dommage parce qu'il ne se passera rien tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses ...  
  
Vas-y dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, ça arrangera tout !  
  
Je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu penses Malfoy .. Pour une fois ...  
  
Potter avait employé son nom de famille ... Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et Draco en fut troublé ...  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ?  
  
Encore une fois ...  
  
... Malfoy ?  
  
Et encore une ... Harry pris enfin conscience de la cause du trouble que ressentait Draco ...  
  
Est-ce que c'est le fait que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille qui te fait tressaillir comme ça, Draco ?  
  
Draco leva les yeux ...  
  
Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Potter ?  
  
Ecoute Draco, je sais ce que c'est ... Dis, moi, je dois t'appeler par ton prénom, mais toi ,tu ne pourrais pas faire pareil ? Au moins ce soir ... Je n'ai pas envie de faire une chose aussi importante avec quelqu'un qui criera mon nom de famille ...  
  
... Mmmmm  
  
...  
  
Comment ça, « faire une chose aussi importante » ?  
  
Ecoute Draco, je sais que pour toi, c'est habituel de te taper des gens comme ça, mais pas pour moi, tu comprends ?  
  
T'as vraiment l'intention de faire une chose aussi importante avec quelqu'un comme moi ?  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Je veux dire ... Je suis ton ennemi, Potter ... Loin de moi l'idée de t'en empêcher ... Mais, si cette chose est si importante pour toi, ne devrais-tu pas la garder pour quelqu'un que tu ... aimeras ... ?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Et bien, peut-être ...  
  
... Oui ?  
  
Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'il faut d'abord tester avec quelqu'un que l'on hait, pour expérimenter certaines choses ... Avant de le faire avec l'être aimé ...  
  
Draco soupira ... Que s'était-il attendu à entendre ? Que Harry l'aimait ? C'était absurde ... Tellement absurde ... Et pourtant ... Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait souhaité entendre ...  
  
A quelle question voulais-tu que je répondes, Potter ?  
  
Harry ...  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Appelle-moi Harry !  
  
... D'accord ...  
  
Alors, voyons voir ... Une question chacun d'accord ?  
  
Oui ...  
  
Je commence ... Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une aventure avec un mec ?  
  
...  
  
Sois sincère Draco ... Il faut que tu sois sincère si tu veux partager ce moment avec moi ... Pour que je saches ce dont tu es capable ...  
  
... Non ...  
  
... Très bien, à toi !  
  
... Est-ce que ... tu aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ... ?  
  
Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ... Quelle question idiote ! ...  
  
Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être ...  
  
Qui c'est ?  
  
Eh ! On a dit une question chacun Draco ! Très bien, à moi ... Alors ... Qu'est- ce que tu ressens en ce moment même ?  
  
... Gêne ... Et excitation ... Mais surtout je me sens con ... Con de parler de ça avec mon pire ennemi .  
  
Draco avait bien insisté sur la fin, et il fut surpris de voir Harry se crisper à cette déclaration ...  
  
A moi ... Qui c'est ? ... Joker ... Quoi ? C'est quoi ça encore ? On a droit à un joker chacun ! Et depuis quand ? Depuis maintenant ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui fixe les règles Potter ? Pasque cette question est trop personnelle ! Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est pas personnel de m'avoir demandé si j'avais déjà couché avec un mec ? Si mais c'est pas pareil ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi ? Parce que ! ... Oui ? Parce que ça te regarde pas ! Ton argument n'est pas recevable Potter ! Ca te regarde pas non plus mes histoires ! Très bien ... Très bien ! Je me casse ! Et bien casse-toi si tu veux ! ... Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
  
Draco lui tourna le dos et alla s'installer sur les couvertures ... Il entendit la porte claquer et ferma les yeux ... Mais il sentit soudain un poids sur le lit ...  
  
Excuse-moi Draco ... Je ... je ne veux pas partir ... Je n'en ai pas envie ... J'ai envie de rester là, à côté de toi ...  
  
Harry ponctua chacun de ses mots par des baisers sur la nuque de Draco, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait y résister ...  
  
... Mmm ... Alors c'est qui ? Je te le dis, si tu me promets de ne plus prononcer un mot là-dessus jusqu'à demain matin ... D'accord ... Promis ? ... Pfff ... Promis ...  
  
Harry approcha sa langue de l'oreille de Draco, la lécha rapidement, puis bifurqua vers sa bouche ... Il y déposa un baiser timide, et laissa glisser son cœur parler ...  
  
C'est toi ...  
  
Draco se retourna vivement vers Harry et le serras dans ses bras le collant plus près de lui , voulant sentir son odeur et son corps .  
  
ça tombe bien moi aussi ! toi .. aussi ... tu .. t'aime ? gloussa Harry entre deux soupirs dus aux caresses de draco. Shut up ! murmura le blondinet qui laissait ses mains se baladés le long du dos du Griffondors . je ne parlais ... pas ... de moi .. mais de toi Harry .susura t'il dans un soupir ...  
  
Drago consciencieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenais décida d'agir réellement et de prendre possession du griffondors . il commença par laisser ses mains se balader sur le torse du beau brun , titillant les tétons déjà durcit par l'envie . descendant jusqu'au nombril , plus bas ... toujours plus bas jusqu'à dégriffer le pantalon du griffondors .  
  
Harry tu m'excuseras mais je trouves ses morceau de tissus bien superficiels ! murmura Malfoy en retirant sa chemise et celle de Harry. Il fit de même pour les pantalons et les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent alors en caleçons . Draco.... Shut up ! murmura le concerner a l'oreille du griffondors .  
  
son visage se déplaça vers le coup de son futur amant . ses lèvres se déposeront sensuellement sur cette partie si fragile et si désirable et y laissèrent une marque , SA marque . le signe qui montrait que désormais Potter ne serais plus qu'a lui et a lui seul . puis lentement il fit descendre sa bouche le long du torse de son vis a vis s'attardant comme il l'avais fais avec ses main sur les tétons et le nombril . ses main étaient désormais sur les fines hanches de Harry . une bouffé de chaleur envahis les deux adolescents Draco remonta jusqu'au visage de Harry et s'empara de ses lèvres . elles étaient délicieusement sucrées douces , chaudes ... les main s de draco s'emparèrent du bout de tissus le séparant encore de ses désirs et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son ennemis . Harry fit de même et se baissa il ne laisserais pas Malfoy prendre le contrôle si facilement ! il faudrait qu'il se battent pour pouvoir dominer . sa bouche s'approcha de la virilité du blond [1] et commença a la titiller avec ses lèvres . posant plusieurs baiser consécutifs a son extrémité . haaaaa... Harry ......  
  
Harry se décida enfin a la prendre en bouche et commença des vas et viens réguliers sous les cries et soupirs de son amants .  
  
[ .... Hua pas d'inspi pour écrire les lemons -_-0 pardon Natchan ! mais tu continue ! je te laisse le privilège de finir cette fic ^^ kiss Noa] Il laissa dans le même temps ses mains s'approcher de l'intimité de Draco ... Ses doigts coururent sus la chair tendre et musclé de ses fesses et il enfonça un premier doigt, faisant se cambrer Draco qui enfonça plus profondément son membre durci dans la bouche de Harry. Le deuxième doigt lui fit le même effet en plus prononcé et il gémit de mécontentement lorsque le va-et-vient sur sa virilité s'interrompit. Il sentit Harry se retourner, mettant Draco sur le dos, et sortit ses doigts de l'intérieur ... Draco voulait plus, il voulait être à lui ... Le sentir en lui, se déverser ... En lui, et rien qu'en lui ... Il sentit le membre dur de Harry s'introduire à l'intérieur de lui, et après la vive douleur, le plaisir l'envahit. Il avait chaud mais des frissons parcouraient tout son corps ... Le va-et-vient se faisait plus insistant ... Draco enroula les bras de Harry autour de son torse et lui chuchota à l'oreille tout ce qu'il aimait en lui ... Harry se rapprocha de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule et Malfoy se mit à lui mordiller le bras doucement ... Au bout de quelques instants de pur plaisir, Malfoy sentit enfin ce qu'il attendait. La sensation était étrange ... mais tellement bonne ! Harry s'extirpa de son amant qui tremblait de tout son corps.  
  
« Draco ... est-ce que ça va ? ... Personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet, personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça Harry, j'espère que t'es content de toi ? Bien sûr ! Mais excuse-moi de ne pas te le montrer autrement qu'en te souriant ... Je suis exténué ! C'est bien suffisant, Potter ... Et puis, tu me l'a montré autrement ... Tu es magnifique ... ... Pas autant que toi ... Viens là ... »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sur le corps de son amant, son oreille tout contre son cœur. Il leva les yeux avec un grand sourire, et observa le visage angélique de Draco qui souriait, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il se releva, approcha sa langue de ses lèvres attirantes et y laissa une empreinte de salive. Draco ouvrit les yeux, et fixa Harry avec attention, qui captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, avant de se replacer dans sa position d'origine, sans quitter toutefois le regard acier. Il le regarda droit dans ces yeux, dont la flamme semblait s'être rallumer grâce aux soins de Harry.  
  
Alors Potter ! que pense tu du dieu du sexe de Poudlard ? Malfoy, désormais, tu es MON Dieu du Sexe ... »  
  
FIN  
  
[ 1] et MIRACLE ! c'est un vrai blond :D ! 


End file.
